More Than Skin Deep
by AJustice90
Summary: For Sakura Blossom Storm's Of Love and Fanfiction. When Bridgette's friends take her to a nude beach she thinks she'll have lousy time until she meets a guy to makes her feel special. Rated M for nudity.


Bridgette looked out the window of the back seat of her friend's car, she couldn't believed she agreed to do this. The car came to a stop and she knew she that they arrived at their destination; Paradise Cove, a nude beach. Bridgette nervously opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"All right we're finally here." Bridgette's friend Rita said. Rita was Latin with green eyes and long wavy reddish brown hair.

"Wow this place looks even more amazing that the pictures on the web." Minnie said. Minnie was white with hazel eyes wearing glasses and short blond hair with pink streaks. "Eh Bridge?"

Bridgette looked around, it was really more of a forest than a beach, full of lush trees and flowers.

"Yeah." Bridgette replied. "Oh man, I just remembered that the weather channel said it was going to rain today, so maybe we go back and wait to come back here another time." She tried to fib.

"Yeah right" Rita replied.

"You are such a bad liar. We're gonna stay here today we're all gonna have fun." Minnie said.

Bridgette sighed. She didn't want to come to a nude beach, she didn't want a ton of strangers seeing her naked, but Minnie and Rita wanted to come here at least once for summer break and they kept egging her to come with them until she caved in. They all live in a villa their parents gave them while their parents were all in Europe, so they didn't have worry about them finding out. (A/N: I admit I took that from the Totally Spies Season 3 premiere, but it's still way to handle to handle the parents factor) But it all still felt wrong to her.

"So come on, let's get out of these things." Rita said referring to their bathrobes, which they wore to save them the trouble of undressing and redressing while they were there. Minnie and Rita undid their belts and pulled off their robes leaving them now completely naked in the outside world. Bridgette was even more uncomfortable looking at her friend's bodies, Minnies and Rita both had well-shaven cootches and they had perky boobs in d-cups. Bridgette looked down at her c-cups. "Maybe I didn't to come here wasn't so people would see me naked, maybe it was because people would see me naked alongside Minnie and Rita." The trio was very popular amongst their peers and well-liked by everyone, but Minnie and Rita were more popular in the dating game than Bridgette, at most she's had like seven dates, counting study dates, while the latter have both probably over thirty. Bridgette thought about more, maybe since she wore shirts, jeans and no make-up while her friends liked looking their best, that with Mina being the star of the girls basketball team and Minnie was one of the best gamers in school while Bridgette focused on school, helping out at the animal shelter, cleaning up trash along highways, that she considered one of the boys, is why she wasn't as much as much of a guy magnet as her friends were.

"Bridgette!" Rita snapped Bridgette out of her thoughts. "Come on already! Take your robe off."

"Um..Um.." Bridgette was too nervous to get her around her belt.

Her friends sighed and came up to her, Rita placed her hands on Bridgette's shoulders while Minnies had hers untying Bridgette's belt.

"All right world, get ready for Bridgette Thomas, Au Naturale!" Rita said and she yanked off Bridgette's robe.

Bridgette stood still and looked down to see her naked body exposed to the world. "Oh my gosh, I'm completely naked!" Bridgett tried covering herself up with her arms and hands. Her friends just laughed at this.

"Ah yeah Bridge, that's kind of the point of coming to a nude beach." Minnie said.

"Hold up, I don't think you're quite nude enough." Rita said putting her on Bridgette's ponytail, removing her hairband, letting her long blonde hair come down. "There we go! Now you're completely naked."

"That's not funny!"

"Come on Bridgey, lighten up. You're always saying we should try new things." Minnie said.

"I didn't mean things where we'd be completely naked in public!"

"But Bridgette we're doing this for you."

"Oh yeah, leaving me exposed to a ton of strange guys and probably girls is really what I need!"

"Bridgette, we're trying to help you find a boyfriend." Rita said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bridgette, we've noticed how you've looking at us when we're hanging around guys, how you compare yourself to us, how sad you are that you can't seem to get a date."  
"You realized all of that?"

"Yeah, that's why we brought here, to have fun and meet guys."  
"Why couldn't you guys set me up, and try online matchmaking, or anything where I can stayed dressed?"

"Because clothes seem to be the problem, when boys see you in you usual clothes they probably think you're a plain Jane or a tomboy." Minnie said. "But here guys can see you for the beautiful girl that you are, and you don't have try and doll yourself for someone."

"I guess that makes sense, in a way."

"So come one Bridgette, will you at least give this place a shot? You may really enjoy yourself."

Bridgette thought about it and then smiled. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

Minnie took their robes and threw them into the car, took her bag out of it, locked up and put her keys in the bag and the three girls went off in their birthday suits.

Soon after they were approached by an older nude woman with long black hair. "Hi there welcome to Paradise Cove, are you new residents?"

"No we're just visiting for the day." Rita answered.

"Well I'm Cindy, we have a a lot activities for you to enjoy, the volleyball and tennis courts, swimming areas, snack bar etc. If you have any questions just find me."

"Okay" Bridgette said as Cindy walked off.

"I think that Cindy girl was checking was checking me out." Rita joked.

"Oh shut up, she was she looking at me." Mia said.

"You're both wrong, she was into me." Bridgette said before the three shared a laugh. "Come on, I want to see the swimming areas, I could go for a dip." After a short walk they came across a huge lake.

"It's beautiful" Bridgette said as she and her friend stood in awe of the crystal clear water.

"It's not the only thing beautiful around here." They turned to see two guys coming up to them. Rita and Minnie looked at them with enthusiasm, while Bridgette looked a little flushed with red cheeks when she caught sight of their little friends, she stepped back a little when her friends each put a hand on her shoulders and Rita whispered "Relax."

"Hey there, I'm Jordan, and he's Kurt." Jordan and Kurt were both tall and muscular, Jordan was African American with black hair in ponytail dreadlocks while Kurt was white with brown hair that was well groomed.

"Hi, I'm Rita, this is Minnie, and this is Bridgette."

"Hey there." Minnie said.

"Hi." Bridgette said sheepishly.

"What brings you ladies here?" Kurt asked.

"Oh you know, just came to have some fun." Minnie said. "And to help Bridgette here, meet some new people."

"Just like us and our buddy Geoff, we came today to meet girls and have a good time." Jordan said.

Bridgette got nervous, thinking about what they may mean by 'having a good time'. She released herself from her friend's grips. She noticed that Rita and Jordan where looking at each other in a longing kind of way as were Minnie and Kurt. "Yeah well, I think I'll go for a swim while you all get to know each other." Bridgette backed up, noticing the rock behind her, causing her trip and start falling until someone caught her. She looked up and saw her savior was a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes and cowboy hat. He pulled her and stood her up.

"You okay there, dude?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." Bridgette replied.

"Good catch there Geoff." Jordan said.

"Oh your Geoff?"

"You got it."

"I'm Bridgette, and these are my friends Rita and Minnie."

"Hi." The girls said.

"Wassup?" Geoff said.

"Thanks for catching me." Bridgette said.

"No prob." Geoff said. Bridgette's face got red again, but not out of embarrassment but because something new inside her had awaken when Geoff made eye contract with her, she also noticed Geoff seemed to be getting a little red too.

Kurt decided to break the ice. "So hey, the sun getting too hot for my taste right now, how about we get under some trees for a while?"

"Yeah, I say the two if us go to that one over there." Minnie said wrapping her arm around his pointing to a nearby tree. Kurt replied by waking them over to it.

Rita came to Jordan. "That one over there looks nice."

"Lets go." Jordan wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked off.

"So Bridgette, you wanna follow their lead?" Geoff asked.

"Sure." Bridgette answered. Geoff put his on her shoulder and walked to the closet tree and sat themselves down. They started talking about each other, Bridgette and her love of nature, helping others, and surfing and Geoff and his love of skateboarding and parties, and though they had a number of different likes they had somethings in common, like their both dog-people namely the beagle, they love cookie dough ice cream and they're fans of 80's movies like Ghostbusters and Caddyshack, and they live in the same town but different parts and are actually not too far from one another.

"So come here often?" Geoff asked.

"Oh no, this is first time any of us have never come to a place like this." Bridgette answered. "To be honest my friends had talk me into coming with them." She looked down at her toes. "I mean if people want to be naked in public I won't judge, I'm just a bit uncomfortable doing it myself."

"Why? I think you have great body."

"Really? I mean surely you've meet a lot of girls better looking than me, like my friends."

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"I mean I've lots of girls, and yeah they've had really hot bods." Bridgette turned her head. "But that's not what's important, my mom taught me it's what on inside that's counts."

"Okay, then tell what do you think I look like on the inside?"

"I think you're like the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"You think so?" Bridgette turned her head back to meet Geoff's a few inches away, they both went red.

"Guys!" Their friends came up. "I think we've sat around enough, the heat's feel a lot lower now." Kurt said.

"Yeah, it does feel cooler all of a sudden." Bridgette said.

"So what does everybody wanna do?" Rita asked.  
But before anyone could answer Bridgette felt something drop on her head. "Huh?" She rubbed her head and felt it was wet. Just then drops of water started pouring. "Crap! It's really raining."

"So much for this place." Minnie said.

"We gotta to get to the lockers." Jordan said.

"Lockers?" Bridgette asked. "There are lockers here?"

"Yeah, we left our clothes here. Don't tell me you girls didn't bring any clothes with you."

"No. We just came in robes." Minnie said sheepishly.

"Yeah and they're in our car, which we need to get to now." Rita said.

"But hey if you guys want, after you got dressed and back to your car, you could follow us back to our place, they'll get dressed and then we can all hang out?" Bridgette suggested.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Geoff said.

"Okay, can we go now?" Jordan intervenes. And with that guys left for the lockers and the girls ran to their. Once they reached their car the girls got inside and put on their robes. Soon after they saw the guys, now dressed come by. Bridgette took at look at Geoff's wardrobe, he wore a pink shirt unbuttoned showing his chests and blue shorts, Bridgette found his choice of clothes interesting. As soon as the guys got in their car the girls signaled for them to follow. On the road Minnie turned on the radio and changed it until she found a station playing Paperweight.

**Been up all night staring at you** **Wondering what's on your mind** **I've been this way with so many before but this feels like the first time**

"So Jordan's the running back of his school's football team, and yet his favorite animal is the turtle. That is so funny." Rita said.

**You want the sunrise to go back to bed** **I want to make you laugh**

"Well Kurt's martial artist, he even helps out with the kids classes where he practices. And he's top Street Fighter player." Minnie said.

**Mess up my bed with me** **Kick off the covers** **I'm waiting** **Every word you say I think I should write down** **Don't want to forget come daylight**

"That's pretty cool. Hoping he asks you out?"

**Happy to lay here** **Just happy to be here** **I'm happy to know you** **Play me a song** **Your newest one** **Please leave your taste on my tongue**

"As much as you want Jordan to ask you?"

**Paperweight on my back** **Cover me like a blanket**

"Yes!" The two laugh.

**Mess up my bed with me** **Kick off the covers** **I'm waiting** **Every word you say I think I should write down** **Don't want to forget come daylight**

"So Bridgette, what Geoff-" They looked back and saw Bridgette wasn't paying attention she was staring out the window like on the way, only this time she was looking longingly. She kept playing Geoff calling her beautiful in her head. She never thought she would meet a guy who could her feel so special. She never thought she she would fall for a skater boy. And she never told she'd be glad she went to that nude beach.

**And no need to worry** **That's wasting time** **And no need to wonder what's been on my mind** **It's you** **It's you** **It's you**

In the other car Geoff thought Bridgette was well, he kept picturing her sweet eyes, her silky Blonde hair, and of course her amazing body. But he also thought about her sweet voice, her somewhat bubbly personality, how similar and different they were, about when he saw her he could see for the wonderful girl she truly was. In his mind Bridgette really was the most beautiful girl he ever met, inside and out.

**Every word you say I think I should write down** **Don't want to forget come daylight** **And I give up** **I let you win** **You win 'cause I'm not counting** **You made it back to sleep again** **Wonder what you're dreaming **


End file.
